


Peace in a Mob

by himegimi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I suppose I don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himegimi/pseuds/himegimi
Summary: When a stranger had somehow gotten into the chatroom, Jaehee was more suspicious than anything. There was an individual in Rika's apartment, that had gotten through Luciel's likely ridiculously complicated security system, all because an outside party just happened to "lead" her there? What kind of convoluted story was that?
Yet here she was, key in hand, staring at the stranger-no-more, her own feelings convoluted even more so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Red on twitter. ^^ Basically Jaehee/MC route, but with more romance than the game haha. It's nothing serious, just some feelings, appreciation, and fluff. 
> 
> I prefer writing in third person so I've used my own heroine's name for the MC here. She's been given a bit more backstory/personality, but I still hope you can enjoy the story as a romance end that Jaehee deserves.

> [707: Think someone entered the chat room...;;]  
>  [Jumin Han: "Min"...?]  
>  [ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?]  
>  [Min: Um, hello?]  
>  [Yoosung★: Gahhhh it's talking!!]  
>  [ZEN: So It's not two smartphones?!]

  
When a stranger had somehow gotten into the chatroom, Jaehee was more suspicious than anything. There was an individual in Rika's apartment, that had gotten through Luciel's likely _ridiculously complicated_ security system, all because an outside party just happened to "lead" her there? What kind of convoluted story was that?

She assumed that Luciel and V would take care of it- ask the user to leave the apartment and delete the RFA messenger app, then rework the security system.

However, that was not the case, and Jaehee found herself alone in her doubts. V had approved the idea that the stranger could take Rika's previous position in the RFA, and the rest of the members seemed to agree that they should have another party. Jaehee was less than optimistic about the idea. They were essentially letting a stranger into the organization. Sure, Luciel had checked her background and deemed her un-suspicious, but they knew little else about her. What if her work ethic was horrible? What if she wasn't punctual in replying to emails? What if, god forbid, she developed feelings for Mr. Han or Zen?!

She began to get anxious. Zen had his career to think about, and Jaehee didn't want to deal with the messiness involved if this stranger took a liking to her boss.

> [Jaehee Kang: I really don't think this is a good idea.]  
>  [707: Don't]  
>  [707: you]  
>  [707: worry!]  
>  [707: She's safe, forreal!]  
>  [707: How about u formally introduce yourself? So Jaehee here can see you're not suspicious lololol]  
>  [Min: Um...]  
>  [Min: My name is Minhee Song.]  
>  [Min: Right now I suppose you could say I'm in between school and finding a job... I was actually looking for a job to pay to continue my schooling. I'm a design student.]  
>  [Yoosung★: Minhee?]  
>  [707: Well you have a job now!! *_*]  
>  [Yoosung★: Similar name to Jaehee lolol]  
>  [707: i know right lol]  
>  [707: Maybe they'll b best buds *_*?!]  
>  [Min: It's perfectly understandable Ms. Kang is weary. My circumstances are very peculiar, and I'm a bit confused myself...]  
>  [Min: But I plan to do my best, so I hope we can get along. It's okay if that takes time.]  
>  [707: Did you hear that, MS. KANG?]

Jaehee blinked at her screen, surprised. She wasn't used to such a respectful response in this messenger. It felt kind of nice. Minhee spoke politely and properly (unlike some of the others present...), and Jaehee felt a tad refreshed that the new member was this sort of person.

> [Jaehee Kang: Please, there's no need for such formality. You can call me Jaehee.]  
>  [Jaehee Kang: I apologize if I seem unwelcoming. I just want to make sure you are not dangerous...]  
>  [Min: No worries, Jaehee!]  
>  [Jaehee Kang: I must return to work now.]  
>  [Min: Good luck with work! ^^]  
>  [Jaehee Kang: Thank you.]  
>  [Jaehee Kang: I hope we can work together nicely in the future. ^^]  
>    
>  [[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]]

She hit send before realizing she had casually tacked an emote onto the end of her reply as well. What in the world? That was so... unlike her. Maybe she was just tired.

Jaehee picked up her coffee and took a long sip. She was quickly distracted by her work, but a small part of her realized she genuinely meant what she had said.

_I hope we can work together nicely in the future._

* * *

> [707: o__o]  
>  [Yoosung★: Jaehee used an emote?!]  
>  [707: Maybe she felt pretty bad lololol]  
>  [707: You must be magic, Minhee!]


	2. Chapter 2

> [[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]]
> 
> [Min: Jaehee! ^^]  
>  [Jaehee Kang: Minhee ^^]  
>  [Jumin Han: It has only been some time...]  
>  [Jumin Han: But you two seem to be getting along quite well.]  
>  [707: They're like...]  
>  [Yoosung★: PEACE IN A MOB! *__*]  
>  [ZEN: It's _peas_ in a _pod_. -__-;]  
>  [707: Oh, I was gonna say something different lolololol;;]  
>  [Min: Jaehee has good taste in movies. ^^]  
>  [Jaehee Kang: As does Minhee.]  
>  [Min: I watched the film you suggested!]  
>  [Min: I cried lol;;]  
>  [Jaehee Kang: It was very emotional. I'm sorry, perhaps I should have warned you...]

Feeling a small twinge of guilt, Jaehee made a mental note to herself to suggest a more lighthearted film next time. The last thing she wanted to do was make Minhee sad.

Minhee did her party planning work very efficiently, suggesting guests at every possibility presented, and carrying out the email exchanges with impressive ease. She seemed to have enough free time that Jaehee began to worry she was bored at the apartment, and thus started suggesting different musicals of Zen's for her to watch.

Much to Jaehee's delight, Minhee had actually already seen some of the projects Zen was involved in. She hated to admit it, but with how easy it was to talk about Zen, Jaehee had a hard time staying suspicious of her. And it was very nice to have some sort of outlet to talk about this kind of thing... Something she enjoyed, unrelated to the RFA or her assistant work. It was like a breath of fresh air. Text messages and short phone calls between the two of them became frequent. They did wonders in lifting Jaehee's mood throughout the day and after work. Today she started up the call a bit early, while she was cleaning up her office space before going home.

"So, which musical number did you enjoy the most?"

"Ah! That one is easy. It's the... the one that goes like..." 

Jaehee came to a halt when she heard her friend begin to imitate the tune through the phone. She didn't  _intend_  to just stand there dumbly, file folder in one hand and phone in the other. But she did. 

The voice on the other end sang quietly, shyly, but was soothing, with notes completely accurate to the original. The lyrics, ones ingrained into Jaehee's memory by now, gave her a completely different feeling than when Zen sang them. She felt a little warm inside, a tiny pang of warmth blooming in her chest. What in the world-

Her friend's concerned voice brought her back to herself.

"Jaehee? Hello? ...Maybe I sang it wrong..."

"No, oh, no. You sang it perfectly. I was just taken by surprise... You can carry the tune as well as Zen can."

"Oh, haha, really? Well, maybe it's just practice. I sing a lot of the numbers while I work or clean or cook."

Jaehee found that strangely endearing. She also found that she wanted to witness this happening in person, but promptly pushed that feeling to the back of her mind.

"What do you feel like watching next? I'm sorry again for giving you one that made you cry. I can suggest one happier, if you'd like."

"Oh! Well. You can suggest anything. I trust you, Jaehee." 

The bloom in her heart came back, warmer than before. Jaehee found herself sitting back down at her desk to collect herself.

"That... that's very sweet of you to say. But I'll feel bad if you're sad."

"Emotions from films are meant to be felt, after all," her friend laughed. "But if you feel that bad, maybe suggest me some happier ones for now, then after the party, you can watch the more emotional ones with me...? It'll be more enjoyable, too. Movies are more fun with you watch them together with someone else."

"That's..." 

Her heart beat with excitement.

"That's a very good idea. I'd be happy to. I..."

_I'll hold your hand if you cry._

"I-I must be on my way back now. I wish you a good night."

"Okay. Have a safe trip home, Jaehee!"

"Thank you. Goodbye."

_< Click.>_

Jaehee took a deep breath and rubbed her temple.

She was only so flustered because her new friend... perhaps her best friend, now, wanted to actually watch movies with her. Zen's movies, Jaehee's solace in the chaotic world that was her C&R workload. They could laugh together, cry together, sing together, discuss it together. This was an opportunity she'd never been presented with; she didn't particularly make friends, nor did most people share her ardent admiration for Zen's acting. 

But... her mind kept wandering back to things unrelated to the musical movies she so loved.

Things like holding her hand if she cried... holding  _her_ if she cried. Listening to her sing while she cooked... eating the food she cooked...

"Assistant Kang."

She nearly jumped in her seat when she heard Jumin's voice interrupt... whatever this was.

"You've usually gone by now," he stated flatly. "This is very unlike you. I hope you aren't behind in your work? Will my reports be handed in on time tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Han. I was just cleaning up and preparing to go. Please expect the reports as scheduled."

"Good." 

And without even a nod, he strolled out.

_This is very unlike you._

With a gulp and a sigh, she gathered her belongings and started home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Assistant Kang, are the reports complete yet?"_

_"Assistant Kang, book my flight right now."_

_"Assistant Kang, head the coffee house project."_

_"Assistant Kang, take on the cat hotel project."_

_"Assistant Kang-"_

Jaehee shut her tired eyes.

Lately it felt like the only thing she ever heard was Mr. Han asking her to do something _else._ This was an usually more demanding workload than usual; and her usual workload was already a challenge. She hadn't even had any spare time to watch a quick musical to make herself feel better, and she was hardly sleeping. She briefly wondered if Mr. Han suddenly had something against her, but pushed the thought away to concentrate. Overthinking about her boss was not going to make her workload disappear,  _working_ would make her workload disappear. 

She glanced at the piles of paperwork adorning her desk again, and briefly felt sick. It was an immense amount, she likely wouldn't be sleeping tonight, but there was nothing she could do but  _work._ She took a gulp from her coffee cup again, wondering how many cups this made today. She had lost count. What had she eaten today? She had forgotten that too.

Jaehee felt herself reaching for her phone and dialing a familiar number, phone shaking slightly in her hand. This would not do.

It rang once before her friend's airy voice sang out on the other end.

"Jaehee!"

"Hello. Sorry, I have... little time to talk, but I wanted to hear your voice."

"You seem really really busy lately... I'm sorry I can't help you out more. I finish my own work so early and I feel so bad, thinking about you there at the office with piles of it... I wish I could take some for you!"

Jaehee couldn't help but laugh quietly at the determined tone Minhee's voice took. She let her mind wander a bit, wondering what it would be like if they worked together, how fun it might be, how hard it might be. If Minhee did sing while doing her work, Jaehee might definitely get distracted.

Regardless of how Minhee was good at handling the party planning, Jaehee would definitely not want this kind of life for her. She wanted her to sleep and eat enough, and not have to live through coffee and sheer fear of being fired. 

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. But I brought this upon myself... this is my job."

"I know... but.. does your job make you happy?"

She sat and thought for a moment.

"I... don't know."

"That... really worries me, honestly," her friend said quietly. "I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but... I think your happiness is the most important thing, Jaehee."

She began to feel excited and dizzy at the same time. Was it a side affect of the amount of coffee, the lack of sleep, and the fatigue...? 

"I... thank you, Minhee. I'm thankful I have someone as sweet as you looking out for me like that. I'm lucky to call you my friend."

It was her friend's turn to laugh. 

"You're lucky? I'm lucky! You're passionate about the things you love, you work so very hard, and you're easy to talk to after we've found a common subject. You make _me_  want to work hard; I feel like... I want to.. impress you? I admire you a lot, really."

Jaehee felt her breath catch somewhere in her chest. She had initiated a call to lift her spirits, but this was so much more than she had thought she would get.

"Th-thank you. You do impress me, more and more, every day. And you have my admiration as well, in more ways than one."

What in the world was she saying? She cleared her throat and continued on.

"I'm glad I can talk to you so easily, you really help me get through my day. As is with all of our conversations, I feel lighter now. I should get back to work, since you seem to have renewed my energy."

"Good luck, Jaehee!"

Both of them laughed together, and bid their farewells. Jaehee started back on her paperwork with a newfound determination, her friend's words encouraging her softly in her head.

She was admired. She was passionate. She was easy to talk to. 

These were terms she never thought she would ever hear associated with herself. 

_She's a robot. She's relentless. She's so stiff, and hard to talk to._

_I want to impress you._

She was maybe a little bit in love, and didn't even realize it yet.

 


End file.
